


黄金之海 砂之舟|The Sea of Golden, the Boat of Desert

by sissikahn



Category: X Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bottom Erik, CE, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, the Lord of the Seven Seas, 叉万, 查万
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黄金之海 砂之舟<br/>The Sea of Golden, the Boat of Desert</p><p> </p><p>CE 查万<br/>七海背景au<br/>部分人物有超能力，但并不像变种人那么强<br/>为了情节和作者趣味，强行年下</p>
            </blockquote>





	黄金之海 砂之舟|The Sea of Golden, the Boat of Desert

黄金之海 砂之舟

 

1

 

“那么，老师，在您看来，什么样的情感，才能称为‘爱情’呢？”

渐渐脱离少年的轮廓，青年柔软的头发与蓝色的眼睛都是这片土地上稀有的珍宝，肌肤上泛开浅淡的红晕，虽未被阳光描摹，面颊的边缘却像是被镀上金色的光。

“回答你这个问题之前，你可以告诉我，你理想中能够赋予爱情的对象，应该是什么样的？”老者须发苍苍，伫立在层叠的石架之间，拂过其上满载的书卷。

“嗯，我尝试过，思考过，也幻想过，我认为对方应该是个安定温和的人，像是夏日里的卡古热海一样，以睿智的宁静，聆听我分享的思绪和给予的爱语。但事实上这样的人太难找寻了，不论是我的家乡，还是这儿，大家所执着的，是力量，是黄金，是无休止的欲望，宁可将鲜血洒遍砂砾之野，也不愿驻足片刻，听听灵魂的倾诉。”青年将自己的答案娓娓道来，眼神坚定地望着不断颔首的老者，“您认为，这是符合您标准的情感吗？”

“很具体，孩子，你经过了多次实践与反复思考，才能有此结论。但是，这仅仅是，思考。”老者肯定了他的态度，却否定了结论，“你想问的情感，从不会与‘思考’联系在一起。那是一种独立成长的情绪，难以控制与驾驭。而这是不可能有标准的。

“它取决于你遇上的那个人。”

青年有些不明白：“可是如果没有标准，如何在遇上那个人的时候，意识到对方就是那个人？”“你只是没有切实的经历与体验，而未来的事实会告诉你这个问题的答案，只要你足够耐心，它便会自己浮现而出。”这不是个思辨的过程，而是分秒间的冲动，“不过，还是有个规律的。”

“那是什么呢，老师？”青年在并不理性的答案中发现一线希望。

“通常突然关心此事的年轻人，会在短时间内，遇见可以验证真知的对象。”老者眨了眨眼，“你说的，‘爱情的’对象。”

青年终于反应过来：“啊，原来您是在取笑我！”“并非如此。年轻人沉醉于肉体与灵魂的界线之间，数度迷惘彷徨，都是常见之事；这是个永恒的话题，但现在并不是讨论这个的好时机，查尔斯。”

老者呼唤了青年的名字，引来带着笑意的双眼，满怀敬意的注视。

“你是打算离开博洛托，回到比索去吧？你的家乡，还有更重要的责任在等着你。”

“这只是暂时的，因为父亲的召唤。老师，时机一到，我还是会穿过黄沙，来博洛托，来我挚爱的学校，继续跟随您学习。”查尔斯是来告别的，尽管这告别因他心中永无止尽的疑问而变得冗长，可终究该有结束的时候，“我期待这次回去，一切顺利，然后得到父亲的允许，让我的妹妹也能随我同往——她是个聪明的姑娘，您一定会欣赏她的。”

虽然嘴上这么说，但查尔斯还是有些担心的。前些天接到父亲的信，隐约提及他的妹妹瑞雯有事，希望他能回比索一趟。在博洛托，离港区不远，这座自古代沙卡王国时期就保留下来的神坛至今几度翻修，隐没在市集深处；它是一所在旧沙卡地区、卡古热海沿岸、甚至北方大陆都颇有名气的高等学府，也许它藏起自己的名字，若是你提起“博洛托学院”，总会有人记起它来。

它的历史和精神宝库，足以被千百年来的人们牢记在心。查尔斯·泽维尔第一次穿越沙漠从比索来到学院，是十多年前的事了，那时他还是个懵懂的孩子，但又出奇的安静，长期沉浸于书卷之中，以及，那个属于他的世界。而如今，比索需要他，泽维尔需要他，瑞雯需要他……查尔斯曾想过，说动长者们，将博洛托学院迁至比索，重建在闲适的沙漠之心，总比博洛托这日益纷杂混乱的海港之城好上多倍；可这样的话落到嘴边，从未出口过，他明白博洛托学院的精神，明白他们坚信的知识和信仰必须与各式各样的“人”紧紧结合在一起，才不至于误入迷途。

“如果她期望如此的话，查尔斯，她有决定自己人生的权力。”老者微笑着将青年送出门去，“别耽搁时间了，牢记在这儿学到的一切，这样你便会尽早回来。知识都在等待着你。”

人生的远行，绝不止于穿越黄沙或是远渡七海，查尔斯画下短暂的停顿，就像是为自己挑选更强壮的马匹建造更稳固的舟船。思念与情感洒落在足印之侧，攒出新的旅程，步入新的轨迹，情人，朋友，恩师，同学，或浅或深，查尔斯都会将他们搁在心间，每个人，每段情谊，都有其独到的位置，一一贮藏。

“泽维尔，你就要走了，”高大的少年，与查尔斯共同学习四年的汉克·麦考伊正在门口等他，“我为你选了不少书，都让人放在你的车上了，希望这一路你不会太无聊。”麦考伊家里是往来卡古热海南北岸的商人，但汉克对从商并无心思，他对博洛托学院的憧憬令他终于走上求学之路，成为学生中的佼佼者，也是查尔斯乖巧可爱的学弟。

“其实我想带走的是你，汉克，你答应过要去比索看看，两年前我就写信告诉瑞雯了——我知道她肯定会欣赏你这样的男孩而非我这样的兄长——可你又一次把书作为你的替代品！”总是露出羞涩神情的汉克有着强韧的身体与敏锐感官，精通几乎所有的运动项目，但从不表现出来，更不会像其他年轻人那样，只把天赋用在打架斗殴上，“还有你得叫我查尔斯，那个姓氏太惹人注意了，在博洛托，没人喜欢比索的泽维尔！”事实上这并不准确，沙卡王国四分五裂是几百年前的事了，沙漠之心比索落入沙卡人口中的“北风恶鬼”泽维尔家族手中，少说也有二百年历史，泽维尔虽在比索，但旧沙卡地区任何一个城市都有他们的金钱与势力，绝不能小觑。泽维尔的儿子在博洛托学院学习的事早是公开的秘密，可没有博洛托人胆敢对他不敬。

“好的，查尔斯……你知道，我最近的研究陷入困境，需要花费更多的时间……但我想去，等这些结束，我一定会过去，相信我，朋友！”“我相信你，不过，请你想好说服瑞雯的理由，她一直在等这位素未谋面的朋友。”少年与少女，懵里懵懂的故事——他们通过信，汉克总在说自己在做的研究，不断探问瑞雯喜欢什么，可瑞雯从来不告诉他，只等他猜出来；查尔斯知道他们缺什么，一次会面，面对面的瞬间，他们就会了解淹没在文字中两三年的心意。麦考伊的男孩，泽维尔的姑娘，没什么不好的，他们已经足够熟悉了，他们只差会面了。

而查尔斯的会面呢？老者在玩笑中告诉他的，验证真知的对象，究竟在哪儿呢？步出学院，熙熙攘攘的街上，看不见他的侍从，只有马车和车夫躲在路边阴凉的地方，一人一马，都正咬着刚从码头那边运来的青色苹果，来自北方、海的那一边的苍翠森林里的独特香气渐渐弥散出来，在博洛托的街头，奢侈的享受。车上除了麦考伊的商船捎来的书，还有内哈尔特山树丛中的青苹果，奢侈的麦考伊，奢侈的泽维尔，令人迷醉的港口博洛托，卡古热的项链，沙卡的明珠……不论用上多少词语，都无法直述查尔斯对此地的爱，或许先前他问了个毫无意义的问题，他的爱情，早已献给这座城市，因为伴随爱而来的总是恨，还有离别的愁绪，还有心底藏不住的波动……

“查尔斯大人！”人还没到，卡西迪的嗓门便穿透人群，跳到查尔斯面前了；等人近了，改不掉莽撞的少年大口喘气，也不管马车与车夫，没头没尾地，抓住查尔斯的胳膊就要拉他走，“查尔斯大人，血海，血海，快去血海，您一定得去，这太难得了……”

“卡西迪，我记得我说过，只有那儿，是整个博洛托我唯一不想踏进的地方。”这个“血海”，是博洛托一处特殊的竞技场，那里以血腥残忍的战士角斗闻名，热衷于此的博洛托人不计其数，不分贫富贵贱，在观众席上任由杀戮的快感指引而声嘶力竭。查尔斯可以出现在街边酒馆，被同学友人簇拥着喝得酩酊大醉，可以出现在风月之所，与美人狡童共商天地交汇融合的大事，但是，血海，他只会说不。

“是这么回事，可是您也说过，若是血海那边有了特殊的人……”卡西迪特意压低声音，看看四周，凑近了点说，“两天前就有血海人在外头宣扬，他们这回弄了个‘神子’，一身邪术，劝大家今天都去看看，保管刺激！”

查尔斯打消了说服侍从赶紧上路回比索的念头：“什么样的邪术？”“据说是可以控制别人的武器，所以今天的竞技禁用武器，只能肉搏。”卡西迪对血海一向兴趣很大，混进去过几趟，可惜他的主人完全不给他追随的机会，“大人要去看看吧？您必须去看看！只要报出泽维尔的名号，他们会给你专门的房间，还有专人伺候……噢！”

卡西迪就是在等主人产生兴趣，在他离开博洛托之前好好享受一下尊贵待遇，可眼下换来主人在他脑门上敲击了一下：“居心不良。如果你说的人根本配不上他们的描述，那直到再回博洛托那一天为止，你都没钱可领了！”

“神子”。查尔斯上车，心里被焦躁占领了，总想让车夫快些。“血海”常常会弄来一些来自各地状似奇特的战士，可对外宣称战士是“神子”，这是查尔斯来到博洛托以后第一回。别看这头衔光鲜富丽，事实上，根本是七海间对有异能之人的蔑称。传说古时众神久居人间，后渐渐退至神域，仅有数条血脉留存人世；拥有神之血统的人多有异能，与生俱来，或是后天醒觉，为凡人惧怕；经过长年累月的毁灭与阻隔，血脉越来越少，偶尔出现，也不成气候，多被凡人利用，要不，将神的“孩子们”直接灭杀于襁褓之中。卡古热海北面的那些国度，早在几百年前就不断地捕猎这些“神子”，沙卡王国保留下来的自由之风让许多神子逃亡此地，隐居人群之中，可是，近年来，神子们再也不能安然以处了，慢慢走上东躲西藏的生活。

血海这鬼地方，找了个新玩法，可他们真的能降服得了神子吗？还是说，他们只不过找来会点小把戏的凡人，妄称神子，博取大家的关注？

人声鼎沸。血海离博洛托学院不远，在港区里面，终日热闹不断。查尔斯像卡西迪说的那样，报出了泽维尔，在没有任何人证实的情况下，就被领到高层装饰迷乱奢华的房间中，三面木石堆造，描着金线，镶嵌宝石，一面敞开只有矮墙，正对着露天的“血海中央”，黄色的沙土地面，反射着太阳刺目的光，尚未染上血的痕迹。

“请给我二位身上的武器。”带领他们的小个子黑肤男人要求道，“为了二位的安全，匕首，长剑，任何利器，都请给我保管。”

“哦？看来今天你们的战士真如你们所说的那样，可以操纵一切利器？这么远的距离都不能幸免？”眼神中露出血海人习惯的嗜血与贪婪，查尔斯懂得融入他们，即便泽维尔家的儿子从未来过，他也不能让人看出一丝不同寻常的目的。

接过卡西迪递过去的腰间佩刀，确认查尔斯身上并无武器，黑肤男子垂首躬身，在关门离开之前低声道：“他叫玛格尼托……请看中央，他来了。”

被称为“玛格尼托”的男人被晶亮的绿色手铐束缚住双手，两边的脚踝上也各有一个闪着光的环扣，甚至连颈部也被同样材质的东西箍住。一步接着一步，男人缓缓走来，阳光自顶至踵地倾倒在他裸露在外的躯体上，强健，却在暴晒下显得脆弱的光滑肌肤，微光，却耀人眼目。

查尔斯把刚坐稳的软垫向前挪了挪，更加靠近房间敞开的那一面，更加靠近“血海中央”。

男人抬起头，皱紧眉头，咧开干渴的嘴唇，视线仿佛是从观众席上一圈扫过。

他没法看到查尔斯，但他整个人都陷入查尔斯的双眼里，遭遇从上到下一遍遍的审视。

“卡西迪，你保住了你的零用钱。”查尔斯将上身撑在矮墙上，喃喃自语，“这个男人，神之子……名副其实。”


End file.
